The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a plurality of conductive patterns adjacent to each other, and methods of fabricating the same.
Due to the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have been rapidly down-scaled in recent years, and separation distances between a plurality of wiring lines and a plurality of contact plugs arranged therebetween in highly down-scaled semiconductor devices have gradually decreased. Thus, load capacitance between conductive patterns adjacent to each other has increased, thus adversely affecting the operation speed and/or refresh characteristics of semiconductor devices.